


the one in which Viktor loves Yuuri

by LadyMerlin



Series: Domestic Victuuri Week 2018 [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 7: Free Day, Domestic Victuuri Week 2018, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: For all that he’s generous and kind and gentle during the day, a sleeping Yuuri is a vicious blanket-hog of the highest calibre.





	the one in which Viktor loves Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of [Domestic Victuuri Week 2018](https://domesticvictuuriweek.tumblr.com/prompts): Free Day
> 
> Yuuri's had a lot to say this past week. Maybe it's time Viktor has a turn.

Waking up next to Yuuri is truly one of the greatest joys in Viktor’s life.

For all that he’s generous and kind and gentle during the day, a sleeping Yuuri is a blanket-hog of the highest calibre.

Viktor doesn’t mind; it’s adorable, waking up next to Yuuri swaddled in a cocoon of blankets, looking like a very cuddly… _something_. Just, looking very cuddly. Viktor indulges his desire to cuddle with his husband at every chance he can, _because_ he can, and because he loves the way Yuuri looks at him when he opens his eyes and Viktor is the first thing he sees.

Yuuri looks at him like he’s magical, like he’s the only reason the sun comes up in the morning and why it sets at night. Plenty of people have looked at him like that because of his skating, but Viktor knows that Yuuri would look at him like that even if he’d had all the coordination of a one-legged penguin in a tree.

Of course, that would have made it a little difficult for them to meet, but still. Viktor has faith that they’d have managed, no matter the circumstances. He believes in soulmates, after all.

His soulmate, for one, is not a morning person. Even though he looks adoringly at Viktor when he wakes up, it’s only a few brief seconds before he inches back into sleep. It had broken Viktor’s heart the first few times he’d had to tear Yuuri from bed, and he’d felt like a monster after seeing the way Yuuri clung and clutched at the covers.

Viktor now knows better. All that drama is just a daily part of waking up next to Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, and he wouldn’t do anything to change it.

Besides, a year of waking up in his husband’s bed has taught him a couple of tricks. Nothing works better than freshly brewed tea to lure Yuuri out of bed. He’d initially tried Russian tea, and while that sort of worked in terms of the waking-up aspect, it definitely hadn't helped with Yuuri’s mood. After that, he sticks to plain old green tea, or hojicha if he's feeling fancy. Viktor honestly didn’t mind pampering grouchy-Yuuri – out of the two of them, he's definitely the morning person.

Which is, of course, not to say that he doesn’t occasionally enjoy crawling back into bed and cuddling with Yuuri until the sun is high in the sky, and they have a hundred missed calls from Yakov or Lilia or their assorted team-mates, or until Yurio breaks down their front door to get in. It’s nice to be loved so well, Viktor thinks, though sometimes he could do with a little less of it, not that he’d ever say it.

Weekends are mostly spent like that. Viktor has too much energy to really enjoy doing nothing in bed, but he _loves_ lying in bed to read a book, or to answer some emails, or to even watch routines and plan choreographies, while Yuuri’s head is lying on his shoulder and his hand is wrapped around Viktor’s waist. Nothing seems to really bother Yuuri when he’s sleeping, which works out well because he can prop his tablet on Yuuri’s back and it’s at just the right height for him to watch videos while lying down.

Yuuri never minds being Viktor’s living-breathing tablet stand, and days like that are wonderfully lazy. They break every rule in the book by not exercising, and then by ordering take-out which would give Lilia a heart-attack just by being around it. Sometimes they watch a movie and other times they just sit on the sofa or around the dining table or on the floor and enjoy their meal together, talking about what happened in the past week and what they’re planning to do in the week ahead.

Viktor doesn’t remember having ever been so content with anyone, before. It makes his heart swell until it feels too big for his chest, because he can’t imagine what his life would have been like, without this man. Can’t imagine what it was like, not a single year ago, when he’d been so alone.

Of course, other days are less… lazy. Some days, Yuuri wakes him up with a hand in his boxers, and that sets the tone for the day. Yuuri naps in between rounds, of course, but Viktor generally feels like those sorts of weekends are as much a workout as Yakov on his really bad days.

Even sex is fun, for them. They’re exactly as they are when they’re not having sex; which is to say, silly, and close, and comfortable. Yuuri never demands super-human performance, and nor does he expect it. He’s open and gentle and kind about making love. Nothing he does ever makes Viktor feel like he’s being used, or like he’s slowly losing his value or worth. Yuuri’s kisses are always tender, and always sweet. His lips and hands are always soft on Viktor’s skin, and he’s never left any marks other than hickies, no matter how Viktor has begged.

Viktor loves taking charge with Yuuri as well. Yuuri is responsive and easily readable – every flicker of pleasure is clearly projected on his face and Viktor can’t look away; doesn’t want to. He doesn’t think he ever will.

Yuuri tends to fall asleep when they’re done, careless of various fluids all over their bodies and the sheets. Viktor, oddly, has a little fastidious streak which forces him to clean them up at least a little bit before going to sleep. Yuuri doesn’t mind, but tells Viktor’s it’s because he knows they’ll eventually be up for food anyway. True enough, Yuuri’s stomach starts rumbling not two hours after he falls asleep.

Yuuri always makes snacks for the two of them, and it’s generally on his first foray out of bed for the day. Yuuri is shockingly competent in the kitchen, and Viktor is so proud of the way he can navigate in that world, and make something from scratch into something unrecognizable and totally delicious! He never fails to compliment Yuuri, because it’s such a delight to see him blush over something so small as a completely honest statement of fact, about how good his cooking is.

The afternoons tend to be even lazier than the mornings. They just get into any horizontal surface, be it a bed or a sofa, and lie there for hours, reading or writing or just enjoying the other’s company. Kisses are exchanged freely and easily, and touches are warm and non-committal. Viktor knows that when they’re relaxing like this, Yuuri’s hand on his ass or on his thigh don’t mean anything sexual; he’s just touching Viktor for the sake of touching Viktor, and Viktor _loves_ it.

Yuuri is wonderfully cuddly when he’s not being self-conscious about it, and squeals really loudly if Viktor puts a cold hand on his belly. It’s one of Viktor’s favourite things to do, because he squirms so vigorously, he can’t help but find it funny.

Yuuri always manages to get his revenge though, and it always manifests in him deliberately driving Viktor wild. And he always manages to do it, too. Sometimes it’s with dinner or dessert; if Viktor never has to watch Yuuri fellate a popsicle again, it’ll be too soon. Sometimes it’s in the shower, when Yuuri makes Viktor watch while he touches himself to the point of desperation, calling his name all the while. Sometimes Yuuri’s revenge comes in bed, when he sits on Viktor’s hips and refuses to let him come until he apologises and promises not to do it again.

Viktor’s never broken his promises, but this is one that he doesn’t even mean to make, and Yuuri knows it. They both know he loves the consequences too much to give up teasing Yuuri.

That’s fine. There’s nothing malicious in the way they tease each other; nothing that could ever cause harm. Viktor knows that Yuuri’s a hundred per-cent on board with everything he’s doing, and the same applies for the reverse.

And after their hijinks are done for the night, and Yuuri’s fallen fast asleep on Viktor’s shoulder, already poised to steal the blankets away for the night, Viktor quietly thanks anyone out there who might be listening that he’s found the love of his life, and prays that against all odds, they’ll remain together, just as they are, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost gave up on this and didn't write it, because I was so tired from this past week. I'm glad I didn't give up. 
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me alive.


End file.
